


A Virtue

by Theoroark



Series: Wildlands [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Body Worship, Demon Hunter Sombra, F/F, Lingerie, Tribadism, scorpion widowmaker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 18:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21360463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theoroark/pseuds/Theoroark
Summary: Sombra has very nice tits. Widowmaker would like to show her appreciation.
Relationships: Sombra | Olivia Colomar/Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix
Series: Wildlands [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1531307
Comments: 9
Kudos: 55





	A Virtue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bloomingcnidarians](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloomingcnidarians/gifts).

> Inspired by [Blooming,](https://twitter.com/bloomingjellies) [Blooming’s amazing Spiderbyte smut,](https://twitter.com/bloomingnsfw/status/1170152239765213184?s=20) & Blooming’s deep & moving love of Sombra’s titties.

Widowmaker wasn’t entirely sure what she expected when she asked Sombra to teach her how to hunt. To be completely honest, she might have simply hoped Sombra would take on the hunt for her. It was ridiculous to expect a mercenary to work pro bono, but all things considered, what Sombra offers is agreeable. When Widowmaker tells her who she wants to hunt, Sombra quite correctly assesses that they’re too rich a quarry to take right now, even with the two of them working together. Widowmaker needs to learn how to fight demons first. So Sombra takes her along on her hunting jobs. Widowmaker watches and steps in when Sombra lets her. An apprenticeship, Sombra calls it. But she doesn’t object when Widowmaker calls them dates instead.

Which Widowmaker thinks fits far better, especially when they often go to get drinks afterwards. And it’s over one of those drinks that Widowmaker brings up the ribbed bodice of Sombra’s armor. 

“Isn’t it uncomfortable?” she asks. Sombra just laughs. 

“It’s not for making anything smaller, scorpion.” Then she laughs again and moves her arms together a bit, so her tits stand out. Like Widowmaker hadn’t noticed them. 

Widowmaker has noticed them. She’s noticed them a lot. Sombra’s armor even has a little window cut out above them, for additional aid in noticing. Widowmaker’s also noticed how the tip of her tail would find leverage in that window, so she could rip down and Sombra’s breasts would spill out, bouncing, from the torn armor. 

But they’re hunters now, Sombra and her. Widowmaker knows the value of patience. So she waits. 

She has entertainment in the mean time. Sombra is quite comfortable having a demon in her bed, when a job runs into the day and Widowmaker can’t safely make it past the town’s walls. Sombra even seems comfortable enough to keep sleeping long after Widowmaker wakes- though Widowmaker thinks this might be because Sombra stays up far too late reading than any real sign of trust. Those nights, they’re too tired and beaten up to want to do much. But Sombra will still kiss her, long and deep, when she turns off the lights. 

They’ve done more, too. One night, when Widowmaker was quite clever about getting some poor demon to tell them everything they wanted to know, Sombra had pulled her close against an alley wall. Widowmaker had been wearing a suit that night and Sombra had just unzipped the fly, looked up at Widowmaker, and when Widowmaker nodded, slipped her hand in. Widowmaker had grinded against Sombra’s fingers in that dark, cold alley, and she had cum muffling her cries in Sombra’s leather. 

It’s good, very good. But it’s not what Widowmaker has in mind. And she doesn’t know why it is that Sombra’s waiting. So when Sombra finally comes to the Chateau, she makes sure everything’s perfect. She serves her nice, purely human wine. Gets Gabriel to cook for her, because if she’s ever cooked in her lives, she’s long forgotten how to. Lights candles and tells Sombra how beautiful she looks tonight.

“You do too,” Sombra says, and quirks an eyebrow when Widowmaker just shakes her head. That’s not the point of this evening. But she’ll find out. 

Widowmaker starts when she takes Sombra to the bedroom, and hands her a parchment-colored garment box, tied with black ribbon. Sombra opens it, and that skeptical look drops when she sees what’s inside. Widowmaker kisses her neck and points to a paper screen set up across from the bed. 

“I’m going to need help putting this on,” Sombra says, fingering the laces of the corset. 

“It’s enchanted,” Widowmaker tells her. “It’ll lace up on its own. But I’ll need to help you take it off. Do you want that?”

Sombra snorts and kisses her. “Yeah,” she says. Her pupils are already a little dilated, Widowmaker notes with satisfaction. She walks to the screen, holding the box carefully, and pulls it closed behind her. 

Widowmaker stands, waiting, her hands clasp behind her back. There’s just dim light behind the screen, so Widowmaker has to gauge Sombra’s progress from the puddle of clothes that appear at the bottom, Sombra’s gasp as the corset ties itself around her, and one foot and then the other disappearing as Sombra puts on the stockings and heels. After that there’s a moment of quiet and shuffling, and Widowmaker just has to imagine Sombra preening in the mirror Widowmaker had placed there. Then the screen is removed again. 

“How do I look?” Sombra asks. And Widowmaker just stands there, speechless. 

The corset is purple and the trim is black, like the panties Widowmaker picked out for her. The stockings are a sheer black with bright purple bows, and all that dark fabric makes Sombra’s warm skin and glowing eyes stand out more. Sombra is thick and broad, and the corset does nothing to hide that. It accentuates the dip of her waist but doesn’t flatten the swell of her stomach and hips. A nice roll of fat peeks out from the bottom and Widowmaker has explored Sombra’s body well enough to know that when she runs her fingers along her side there, Sombra will giggle and squirm. 

Sombra’s thighs are big too, pretty stretch marks pairing well with the lines of the stockings. That’s where Widowmaker starts. She drops to her knees in front of Sombra and leans her head against one as she runs her hand up another, until her fingers are brushing against Sombra’s panties. Above her, Sombra’s breath hitches. Widowmaker smiles and starts kissing the inside of her thighs, which twitch and move in around her head. For a moment she thinks about staying there, pressed between Sombra’s thighs, up against her cunt, smelling and tasting Sombra’s arousal. But Widowmaker has bigger plans. She nuzzles against Sombra’s pubic mound, her fingers slipping inside the cloth to tease a bit further. Sombra’s already quite wet, and she outright whines when Widowmaker draws back. 

“Patience,” Widowmaker tells her. Sombra glares at her. Spreads her legs and sits on the edge of the bed, letting her heels dangle and fall off. Widowmaker smiles sweetly and tries not to laugh. This is right where she wants her. 

She gets on the bed behind Sombra, and stops her when she tries to turn around. “Let me,” Widowmaker croons. She takes the ribbons on the back of her corset in her hands and slowly begins to untie. She sets her chin on Sombra’s shoulder and stares out. It takes Sombra a moment to catch on but when she does, she arches her back and pushes her chest out.

And Widowmaker sees it all, because the mirror in the impromptu dressing room is directly across from the bed. Widowmaker sees Sombra’s chest begin to win against the fabric of the bodice. Widowmaker sees a brown nipple slip into view, and she draws in a breath when she sees the silver ring piercing it. She bites into Sombra’s shoulder, half affection and half frustration at her own slow pace. Sombra is working with her now– she’s arched and pliant in Widowmaker’s hands. Her lips are parted and her eyes are heavily lidded, open just enough to watch the mirror. Her hands are gripping into her spread thighs. 

“Please,” Sombra whispers. Widowmaker realizes she’s been still, just watching. She kisses Sombra neck and continues to unlace her. When she stumbles with a bow or eyelet, Sombra’s breath becomes labored, and her breasts swell against the fabric. It doesn’t do much to improve Widowmaker’s concentration. 

The second brown, pierced nipple becomes visible not long after. Widowmaker takes a break from her work to run her tail along it. Sombra moans as soon as she makes contact, falling back against Widowmaker. Widowmaker grins as she circles the brown flesh, dipping into the silver ring, before withdrawing her tail and resuming undressing Sombra. 

Finally, she gets to the end of the rows of eyelets. The ribbon pulls loose. Sombra’s holding her breath so tightly Widowmaker thinks the corset might just fall off her. But it doesn’t. So when Widowmaker gently pulls it apart, she gets to watch Sombra’s tits spill out. They shake as they fall free and all Widowmaker can do for a moment is just watch, mesmerized. Then she pushes Sombra down against the bed. Stares at her, nice and up close this time. 

“Finally,” Sombra gasps. Then she pales a little when Widowmaker just smiles. 

She runs her hands along the sides of Sombra’s breasts. Cups them as best she can. Then she leans forwards and kisses them. Sombra pants and squirms and Widowmaker wants to leave a mark, wants Sombra to look in the mirror the next day and know how beautiful Widowmaker knows she is. When she’s done with that, she fixes her lips around a nipple. Sombra moans and Widowmaker delights in how sensitive they are, especially when she dips the tip of her tongue in the ring and tugs as gently as she possibly can. 

Sombra starts to bring a hand down between her legs, and Widowmaker grabs it. “Scor– please,” Sombra says. She’s panting and her eyes are glassy and she’s so beautiful and clever and lovely. Widowmaker can’t deny her anything. She sits up and moves her tail down towards Sombra’s panties. The black fabric hides it but when Widowmaker runs her stinger along them, she feels how soaked Sombra is. Sombra moans at the teasing contact and Widowmaker grins. She hooks the tip of her stinger in the waistband of the panties, and rips them off in a single clean motion. Then she settles her hips against Sombra’s, shivering as their lips slot against one another. She begins to rock against Sombra. 

She still plays with Sombra’s chest, though, even when she moves a hand down to rub Sombra’s clit. She loves the soft skin against her calloused fingers. And she especially loves how she can feel Sombra get more turned on when she brushes her fingers against her nipple. Sombra cums as Widowmaker pinches the dark brown skin gently. And the sweat on Sombra’s brow, her contented smile, her drawing a hand up to play with the other nipple– Widowmaker isn’t far behind.

“You ruined your own gift,” Sombra tells her, as she peels off the black stockings. Widowmaker falls back against the pillows and shrugs. 

“Not the important part.”

Sombra snorts and lies down next to her, reaching over and petting her temple. Her fingers trace the bumps of armored exoskeleton that peak out of Widowmaker’s skin. “You’re ridiculous,” Sombra tells her. 

“You’re beautiful,” Widowmaker responds, then kisses her. When they part Sombra just sighs, something she might mean to come off as exasperated but just sounds contented. Widowmaker smiles, rests her chin on the top of Sombra’s breast, and closes her eyes. 

**Author's Note:**

> I’m [@tacticalgrandma](https://twitter.com/tacticalgrandma) on twitter if you want to talk to me there!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, and any comments or kudos would mean the world to me 💜


End file.
